


Short Notice

by Sammyammyosis



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Date, Fluff, Star City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammyammyosis/pseuds/Sammyammyosis
Summary: Felicity has a date but would love to make it a double.





	

“Tonight? That is a little short notice Felicity.” I state not looking away from my screen.  
“I know but I really like this guy (y/n). I normally would never put you on the spot like this but tonight was his only night off for a couple weeks. I have a really cute guy friend who said he could be there tonight. Trust me, he is amazing and totally your type.”  
I glance up and see her wearing the most hopefully smile. “And how do you know he is my type?”  
“I know because we have always had very similar taste in men and he caught my interest a while back.”  
“So why isn’t he your date tonight then, hm?” I ask as I turn back to my monitor.  
“We were both into other people back then and things just didn’t work out. But that is all ancient history! You’re both my friends, you’re both smart and funny and adorable. Plus you have been looking for a reason to wear that new dress you got. With Barry you won’t need a cute dress on to have a good time but…” I snap my gaze back to her and blush like there is no tomorrow. “No, no, I mean you could be wearing sweats and a baggy shirt and enjoy hanging out with Barry.” She lets out a little awkward laugh.  
I quickly type in a couple more things, log off and spin my chair around. “You’re my best friend so if this really needs to be a double date, then I’ll tag along.” She her face lights up and she pulls me into a hug. “So where are we going and how long do I have to get ready?”

 

I pull my phone from my clutch and check the time. 7:05, damn I’m late. If I knew there would be traffic I would have left sooner.  
“No worries miss, we are almost there.” My cabbie informs reassuringly. “Anyone with half a brain would wait ages for someone as lovely as you, much less a couple minutes. Oh here we are now, go knock them dead.”  
“Thank you so much ma’am. I’ll try.” I reply politely as I hand the woman my fare. I slip out the taxi and rush for the door. In doing so I almost take out a man going for the entrance himself. We trade apologies and a couple weak laughs. He opens the door for me and I thank him. We both stop in front of a host waiting to seat someone. I quickly skim the room and spot Felicity. She seems to notice and gives a little wave.  
“We are currently booked solid, do you two have a reservation?” The gentleman inquires.  
“Yes, under Smoak.” We say in unison. Both a little in shock we lock eyes.  
“Hi, sorry. These two are the people I was waiting for. I can show them where we are seated sir.” Felicity chirps as she pops up next to the host. He just gives a slight solemn bow and we follow her.  
“Sorry for being late, I wasn’t anticipating any traffic.” I tell her in little more than a whisper, while I take in how fancy this place is.  
“Yeah sorry, traffic.” My date quickly adds. Felicity quirks an eyebrow at him and he gives a chuckle. Assuming it’s some inside joke I leave it be.  
“It’s no problem, I’m just thrilled you’re here. Thanks again you two, you really are the best.”  
“Of course, anything for you.” Barry chimes. “We also get to see what this guy is like. Got to make sure he is good enough for Felicity right?” He now turns to me still grinning.  
Oh shit, he is really cute. One smile and I’m already flushed. “Yeah.” I answer, quickly returning the smile as I take my seat. 

 

“So what do you think of him?” Felicity asks as we walk into the bathroom.  
I stop in front of the mirror, pull out my lipstick and do a little touching up. “Oh my god, he is amazing. He’s everything you said he would be. Incredible funny, absolutely adorable yet at the same time very handsome. He said he majored in a STEM field too and actually seemed interested when I told him about my work at the Eco Center. Lots of guys shut me down the second I bring up science.” I gush.  
“I wasn’t referring to Barry but it’s great you two are hitting it off so well. He has a lab back the station in Central City. I bet if you asked he would love to show it to you. His lab I mean. Not ahh um yeah.”  
“Felicity, Felicity, chill. I know what you mean. If he brings it up I’ll ask, thank you.” I slip my lipstick back into my bag and she does the same. “You ready?” She nods and we’re off. As we weave through the mess of tables filling the room I spot ours. “Oh and to answer your question. He seems nice, definitely worth a second date.” I whisper as we get closer. She can’t seem to hide her grin and we slide into our seats.  
I fight back my own this time as I move my gaze from her to Barry. “What are you two beaming about?” He inquires, not masking his curiosity in the slightest.  
“Just girl stuff.” I tease.  
“Oh come on, I won’t tell.” I just giggle and continue to sip my drink. “Well, how about a secret for a secret?”  
“Why do you need to know so badly?”  
“Offer still stands. I wouldn’t pass it up if I were you. You don't know what some people would do for one of my secrets.” He grins, cleverly dodging my question.  
“Oh really? You don’t seem like a man of mystery to me.”  
“And why is that?”  
“Just your vibe. You’re the type of person who lights up the room. A man shrouded in secrets is more broody; like Oliver when he is grumpy.”  
“You know Oliver?”  
“Yes. I work for him.” I answer. “Just like Felicity.” I cautiously add. Are those the deep dark secrets he was talking about?  
“Oh, picking up some extra hours at night with Mr. Queen?” He replies, equally as careful with choice of words.  
I bite my lip to keep to keep a straight face. “Excuse me?” His eyes widen with panic, now thinking we are talking about two very different things. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. Barry, relax. The answer is yes, I find myself taking… double shifts… most nights. There goes your big secret though.”  
“Oh that isn’t the exact secret I had in mind.”  
“Another one? Do you happen to work with one of our ‘friends’? Is that it? I’m still kind of new so I haven’t met everyone yet.”  
“Haha you could say that. Oliver and I work together from time to time.” He clarifies lowering his voice so the neighboring tables don’t overhear.  
“Sometime soon you will have to show me what you do.”  
“Show you what?” Felicity’s date interjects curiously.  
“His lab. He has a cool lab back in Central City that I just have to check out.”  
“Oh that’s cool.” He replies weakly after hearing the word, lab. He looks very relieved as a waiter walks past and waves him down to get out of the conversation.  
“Um, I never mentioned my lab…” I slowly reel my eyes from what’s his name back to my date. I let out an uncomfortable laugh. “Hmmm?” He adds now with a cheeky look on his face.  
“Ha ha, yeah. That, um, that might be the secret you wanted in on. I may have gushed a little about science in the bathroom and Felicity may have mentioned you had a lab.” I ramble awkwardly.  
His smirk just keeps on growing. “Oh? So that is why girls go off in pairs, to gossip?” I roll my eyes and sip my wine.  
“Oh hush.” I tease back and get a chuckle from him. “So fair is fair, now you tell me a secret.”  
He gradually leans in and I do the same. “I’m having such a good time that I kind of already started to plan a second date.” I feel my cheeks heat up. “Only if you wanted to do this again that is…” He mumbles as his confidences seems to wane.  
“Oh she does.” Felicity chimes in. “Actually Barry, she is free this Saturday.”  
“Felicity…”  
“That new Japanese place just open up over in Central City too.” She whips her phone out of her clutch. “Let me reserve you a table.”  
“You don’t have to do that.” Barry states but she ignores him.  
“There all set. I’ll make sure (y/n) is on the early train so you two can have a little time for sightseeing before dinner.”  
“You really shouldn’t have.”  
“Oh please. You both do some much for Oliver, he can cover you two for a meal. Plus you’re both suckers for sushi so I know you’re not going to say no.”  
Barry looks over at me and sighs. “Does she do this all the time?”  
“No, I’m just as surprised as you. But more time with you and free food; how could I possible say no?” I answer candidly.  
This earns me a blush as he is finally the one looking a little flustered.  
Oh goodness, there is no way can I be in this deep already?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted just on my Tumblr, 2manyfandomssolittletime


End file.
